Sometimes Things Aren't What They Seem
by Lrsh2013
Summary: What would happen if Hermione Granger isn't Hermione Granger? Who and what is she? *there will be Dumbledore and Ginny, Ron and Molly Weasley hating. Sorry, i don't like them!* *and sexual scenes later on.* There's gonna be a slash and i don't have a beta, sorry, other then spell check, i have nothing!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Noticing the Changes

Hermione showed up to high way through dinner tonight and she hadn't been in any classes that day.

"Mione, are you alright? You don't ever miss class." Harry Potter, one of her best friends, asks as he puts down his knife and fork to talk to her. His green eyes go over her pale face and small body.

She nods. Her hair, Harry noted, seeming less curly and less uncontrolable. "I'll be just alright, I just have the flu."

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?" he asks as Ron just keeps stuffing his face, making Hermione roll her eyes, which seem to be getting lighter by the minute.

"No, I should be fine by tomorrow." She answers, not even looking at the food Harry put on her plate.

"You should go see her." Harry declares.

Hermione shakes her head. "If I'm not better by tomorrow, I will."

Harry look at her untouched plate. "Eat something, Mione." He states, making her shake her head.

"I'm not hungry and I need to go see Professor Snape about what I missed today." Hermione gets up and leaves the Great Hall, not noticing the Slytherins watching her.

"She should really go see Madam Pomfrey." Harry mumbles to himself.

"Whatach you say, Harry?" Ron asks with his mouth full as he finally looks up from his plate.

Harry rolls his green eyes. "Nothing, you bloodly idiot!" He storms out of the Great Halls.

"What did I do?" Ron asks, confused. His red eyebrows coming together as his older brothers just shake their head in disappointment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

Hi, guys! Thanks for all the support I've gotten so far! I'll try to post whenever I have time…. Please let me know how I doing and an ideas you might want to let me know… and my spelling and grammar sucks, just as a warning. :P

Thanks, guys. Xoxox. Enjoy.

Lrsh2013.

Chapter 2: What is the Truth?

Hermione walks down into the dungeons, enjoying the coldness than the Gryffindor Tower never has, and knocks on the door of the potions classroom.

"Enter." The dark Professor says in his quiet but deadly voice.

Hermione opens the door and see the Professor grading papers at his desk at the front of the class. "Professor, I'm sorry for missing class today, I was ill." She explains, waiting for Snape to tell her that she should have been in class anyways. His reaction isn't what she thought it was going to be.

His face snaps to hers. "What kind of sick?" he asks, almost nicely.

"The Flu." She answers; confused by the nice way the Professor is talking to her with.

Snape opens up a drawer on his desk, pulling out a vial with a green potion in it. "Take this, please."

"What? Why?!" Hermione takes a step back to get some distance between her and Snape. She didn't even realize that she had been leaning on the desk.

"Because I said to!" He snaps then takes a deep breath. "If nothing happens, then you may leave an forgot about this but if you have a reaction, I must tell you a story." He explains, nicely.

"Reaction?! I've been in the classroom with your slytherins, I'm not taking anything without knowing what it is." Hermione crosses her arms and leans on one side, and for the first time, Snape sees her give out teenage attitude.

He shakes his head. "It's just going to tell me something about your 'sickness'" Snape raises his hands and makes quotations when he was 'sickness'. "It will just make you glow, if I'm right."

"Okay?" She is still unsure but she takes the vial and drinks from it. After a moment, she starts glowing, just like Snape said she might.

Speaking of the Professor, he stands up and whispers to himself. "I knew it!" His eyes snap to hers. "Follow me." He leads her to a hidden door, down two flights of chairs then into a small room with a table and four chairs, which is a black coloured wood. "Please, sit." He holds out a chair for her.

"Where are we?" Hermione asks, looking around for a picture or something but the walls were just a dark green.

"We are in a room untouched but the Headmaster." Snape sneers.

"Why?"

"His version of the story is very different from the truth and the Great" the sarcasm coming into his voice a lot here. "Dumbledore just wants to look like the good guy." Snape explains.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asks, still confused.

"When Dumbledore went to pick up half-blood Tom Riddle from an orphanage when Tom was 11, Dumbledore started a fire with all of the things that Tom had.

Hermione's eyes widen with this information. "That's horrible."

Snape nods. "I know and it gets a lot worst. Dumbledore went into Tom's mind and made Tom open the Chamber of Secrets since he knew Tom could speak to snakes. After, he made the younger man start doing things he didn't want to do, like killing muggleborns. Tom Riddle never had issues with muggleborns, he had friends that are muggleborn." Snape clears his throat. "Tom had a daughter 16 years ago; Dumbledore stole her and gave her a potion, when she was just a couple of weeks old, to change what she looks like and muggles."

"And you think that's me?" Hermione's jaw drops.

Snape nods. "The potion conformed it. You are the daughter of Tom Riddle."

"No way!"

"You're just as smart and powerful, I can't believe I didn't see it before." Snape shakes his head and chuckles at the blush that comes on the face of the young lady in front of him. "What I want you to understand something before I go on. Tom Riddle was a half-blood from the fact that his mom was a pure-blood, but the other was, isn't muggle."

Hermione's eye brows come together. "What was he?"

"He was half incubus."

"What!?" She yells.

"Tom Riddle was a dark creature, who had to have sexual intercourse or he would die." Snape explains.

"You're joking." She just stares at him like 'Come on! Tell me you're kidding.'

"Does it look like I'm joking?" He states seriously.

Hermione just bangs her head down on the table. "Is the rumour about incubuses having wings and that they can change their appearance at will true?" she asks.

Snape just smirks. "You can hid the wings and yes, how do you think Tom found out about Dumbledore controlling him?"

"Great."

"There's more." Snape tries to laugh at the look of total shock on her face.

"Oh, what else, dear Professor? My mom was a veela?" She asks with lots of sarcasm.

"20 points to Gryffindor." Is all the Professor says.

After a moment of silence, Hermione says. "Shit."

"Language, you father wouldn't want you swear."

"How much of a veela was she?" Hermione asks with her head still on the table.

"A full dark veela, if I remember correctly." Snape answers with a smirk.

"Well, you're never wrong so." She bangs her head again.

"Hermione," Snape says, softly, putting his hand on top of hers. "your father created the dark eaters, so that all dark creatures have a place where they are safe and protected."

"So, a lot like a support group." She asks, sitting up.

He nods. "It's really helped me as a veela and the Malfoy's too."

"And my name isn't Hermione is it?" She asks with a disgusted look on her face.

Snape shakes his head and signs. "There is so much more I need to tell you but you must promise not to tell anyone but Potter."

"I thought you hated Harry." She says, quietly.

"No, I don't. I will explain everything when Potter gets here." He waves his wand and Harry appears in his pj's.

"Hermione!" Harry grasps in surprise.

"Actually, it's Roseabella Riddle." Snape says with a smirk.

"WHAT!?" e asks with lots of sacrism.

f total shock on her face.

about Dumbledore controling t of him.

at are muggleborn."


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! Sorry about not posting in so long! School has been crazy busy and work too! Sorry about the three lines in the last chapter. It should just end at "WHAT!?" being screamed by Harry. *guilty look* I have no idea what happened. By the way, if I'm taking too long posting, tell me. I have ten million things to do a day, so if someone reminds to post every once in a while; it helps! And give me ideas; they help a lot. lol_

_Enjoy ladies and gentlemen…._

_Lrsh2013_

Chapter 3:Explaining to Harry Potter

They get Harry to sit down and start to explain everything to the poor, pale savior of the Wizarding World.

"So, Tim Riddle isn't a bad wizard?"Harry asks, still in shock.

Snape shakes his head. "No, just a dark creature." He answers, nicely, which just causes Harry to be even more shocked.

"Then what happened the night my parents died?" The young man asks, quietly as he stares at the dark table in front of him.

"Dumbledoor had already killed them by the time that Tom got there that night." Snape says, putting his hand on Harry's, to comfort the younger man.

"Why would Dad go there if he didn't have a problem with muggleborns?" Roseabella asks, confused, raising one of her eyebrow. (I wish I could do that. Lol)

Snape signs and runs a hand over his pale face. "There a prophecy that told Tom that his mate is a boy who is born at the end of the seventh month of the same year his daughter is to be born into." He explains, trying to hid his emotions.

"Neville or Harry." Roseabella nods as she answers.

"WHAT!?" Harry's jaw drops.

"Tom is able to know who his mate is by a lighting bolt scar on his mate's forehead that connects the two." Harry reaches up and touches the scar. "He didn't kill your parents, Harry." Snape says, softly, his eyes soft. "Your parents and him were working out a deal, so he can spend time with you and be part of your life." He explains.

"What about first and second years?" Harry asks, still staring at the table, not knowing what to think.

"First year, he was just trying to get a body, so he can be with his daughter and his mate. Second year was a memory that Dumbledoor put in the diary of when he had control of Tom.: Snape looks at the two young adults. "The only people that can be told is the slytherines and the Wealsey Twins for now." He states.

Harry nods. "Ron would run to the Ministry or his mom, who would run to Dumbledoor."

"Ginny would try to put another love potion in your food to make you love her." Roseabella laughs a sweet musical laugh.

Snape shakes his head. "Dumbledoor promised Roseabella to Ron and Harry to Ginny, also lots of money to Molly if they keep you away from the 'Dark Side'." He rolls his eyes. "Dumbledoor underestimated the power of being a dark creature or a dark creature's mate."

Roseabella nods. "I guess my real birthday is coming up for me to come to my inheritance."

Snape nods. "In 2 days but Roseabella, I must warn you. Since you are more than one dark creature, you have more than one mate."

"Great!" She bangs her head on the dark table.

"Also being part succubus makes sex something that she has to do, right?" Harry asks, remembering from his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Yes, hopefully, you find at least one of them before 9 pm in 2 days or you will have to find someone to have sex with, Rose," Snape explains, sounding sorry.

She bangs her head again but harder this time. "How do I find who are my mates?" she asks.

"Well, I can take off the spell that Dumbledoor put on you and you can find them or make a potion to find them." Snape gives her the only 2 ways she wouldn't go in blind with.

"I want my normal form." Rose says, without thinking.

The Professor takes a deep purple vial out of his pocket of his robes. "I can't afford to have Dumbledoor realize that I know his 'little' secret." He explains, putting the vial in front of Rose. "Take it before you go to sleep bed and when you wake up, you will have the body of Roseabella Riddle."

"What would get Tom's body back?" Harry asks, softly. Rose puts a hand on his arm.

"The Blood of his daughter and his mate is the final things I need for a potion." Snape explains, softly, knowing that it's a lot of take in; the person that you thought killed your parents didn't do that and is your mate.

"Take our blood now." Harry demands, smacking his hands down on the table.

Snape shakes his head. "You have to give to me just before I give it to him."

"And when can we do that?" he asks, forcefully.

"Christmas Break."

"That's a month away!"Harry stands up in outrage.

"I can't believe I'm an November baby." Rose shakes her head.

"ROSE! What are you thinking?" Harry screams.

Rose just blinks. "What do you want to say? 'Let's leave school?' No, Dumbledoor will realize what's going on." Rose explains, calmly to the upset young man.

"Fine." Harry sits down and pouts.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, shut up. He is already going to be mad because I'm changing." She turns to Snape. "Is there any way of getting re-sorting or are we stuck in Gryffindor?" she raise her one eyebrow again.

"Since you are part dark creature, you get your own room. Any friends may live with you and your mates." Snape explains.

Rose nods. "I want to sleep." She snaps her fingers and disappears.

"Ohh." Harry says, wide eyes.

"You are the mate of Tom Riddle, you can do that too." Snape says, softly.

Harry's green eyes harden. "Don't you dare-

"I won't." Snape cuts him off.

"Good." He nods. "Goodnight, Severus." Then he pops out of the dark room.

_Who do you want to be Rose's mates? How many should there be? We could turn this into a crossover too; get mates from different movies and books? Tell me what you want! Lol ! till next time._


	4. Author's note

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the confusion, i didn't who i was going to put Harry and Hermione with. Sorry giving people's hopes out. I'm just going to put it as a Hermione story for now until i get an idea of who is going to be with her, since this story is mostly about her. Thanks for letting me know if was confusing everyone.

Lrsh2013

PS: thanks for everyone's ideas, they are really helping. lol


End file.
